emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1583 (15th August 1991)
Plot Alan is struggling with his restricted diet ahead of his appointment with the specialist. Joe assures Kate that he still loves her. Archie tells Lynn that he'll shift his things as soon as he can but Lynn assures him he can stay as long as he likes and invites him out for dinner to say thanks. Sarah notices Joe and Kate are getting on better but Jack believes Joe is putting on an act. Sarah suggests they invite Joe and Kate for a night out. Frank and Chris celebrate the Bright contract. Alan reports to Elizabeth that the specialist ordered him to rest and change his lifestyle so Elizabeth packs him off to bed. Dolly can't believe her slapping down of Arthur Bright could've potentially won the Tates the contract. Dolly feels like a tart and declares she's had enough of being treated like dirt. She stuns the Tates when she reveals she was offered a job in Norfolk, and although she initially turned it down, she's been asked to reconsider and she's decided to accept the job. Jack and Sarah invite Joe and Kate out for dinner. Kate isn't very enthusiastic, admitting to Joe she isn't comfortable being around Jack and Sarah as it magnifies their problems. Joe decides to cancel tonight. Kathy can see Dolly's point of view. Eric is still having car trouble. Archie assures him he'll be able to fix it and smirks as Eric drives off. Elizabeth makes Alan see how many responsibilities he has and how that could easily make him stressed. Kim begs Dolly to let things cool down and reconsider but Dolly has had enough. Chris asks Kathy for some riding lessons but Kathy turns him down. Chris reveals he's made inquiries about Tony's whereabouts which angers Kathy. Dolly calls round at Emmerdale Farm and informs the Sugdens about her plans to leave. She's excited about the prospect of a fresh start. Lynn informs Archie that she plans to put the house on the market so Archie decides to find his own place. Kate asks Joe if he's sure she's what he wants. Joe assures her he does so Kate insists she needs to make more of an effort and kisses Joe. Archie and Lynn reminisce about Bill. Joe returns to his marital bed. Cast Regular cast *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Emmerdale Farm - Living room/kitchen, attic, barn and farmland *Whiteley's Farm - Living room and yard *Home Farm - Kitchen and grounds *Main Street *3 Demdyke Row - Living room Notes *Final appearance of Jean Rogers as Dolly Skilbeck. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 8 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 24th February 2017. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD